Promises
by GloriousBlackout
Summary: After Kili is injured on their quest, Thorin advises that it may be time for his nephews to return home.


**A/N This idea refused to go away so I hope you enjoy :) All feedback is appreciated.**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own 'The Hobbit' in any way, shape or form._

* * *

"You should go home."

Fili's hand stilled from where it rested across his brother's burning forehead and he stared dumbly up at his uncle in response. He should have expected Thorin to bring this up again sooner or later. He and his brother had often stumbled into peril on this journey as it was – whether they had asked for it or not – and Fili would have been blind to miss the concern marring his uncle's features following the latest incident. He swallowed down any outburst he could potentially have resorted to and settled for shaking his head and returning his attention to his resting brother.

"You know that I could not face our people if I gave up on our quest now," he muttered dismissively, knowing full well that he was not prepared for the shame that such an empty-handed return would bring his brother and himself.

His uncle's concerns were hardly unfounded though. Ever since those awful moments on the mountains where he and his brother had been separated, Thorin's scrutiny of his nephews' every action had increased to the extent of being almost suffocating.

The latest incident - which had seen Kili tripping over a seemingly invisible obstacle and knocking himself unconscious upon landing on rocky ground - had hardly been reassuring proof of his brother's capability on this quest. The fever that he'd contracted as a result had simply added unnecessary fuel to the fire and Fili had found it rather difficult to provide enough comfort for Kili to get some sleep while his uncle continued to loom relentlessly in the background. It was now well into the night and the rest of the company had surrendered to sleep, but Fili had insisted on staying awake to keep watch over his brother. Someone had to provide comfort when the feverish nightmares came forth, as they undoubtedly would.

As he shifted Kili's blanket slightly to ensure that he was warm enough, Fili became increasingly aware of his uncle practically burning him with his gaze and he finally summoned the courage needed to let their eyes meet. Thorin still had an air or concern about him but the harshness that was often witnessed in his manner had dissipated somewhat, and Fili recognised his expression as one that was often reserved for the younger members of their kin.

"No-one would think ill of you if you left, Fili. It would be best to leave now, if you wished, before our quest becomes too dangerous for you both."

Fili didn't reply at first. Deep down, he knew that his uncle had a point. It would be safer if they returned home now, not just for himself but for his brother. And wasn't that his main role in this journey? To ensure Kili's safety?

However, he had been well aware of possible dangers long before he'd even considered joining the party, and the fact that he had come this far with all limbs intact had only made him more determined to continue onwards. There would be more dangers ahead, he knew that, and his brother's tendency for clumsiness may also crop up again at any moment but none of that mattered. Whatever happened, he knew that he would always be there to protect Kili, and Thorin would always be there to protect them both.

"I cannot go home." And that was that. For now. There was no doubt in Fili's mind that this topic would arise again at some point, however now was not the time to abandon their quest.

Fili could see a flicker of irritation cross over his uncle's features for a split second, so slight that anyone who was not familiar with the dwarven king could easily have missed it. However it vanished as instantly as it had appeared and was replaced with a soft smile which caused any tension that may have remained to fade into the night. Thorin made to get up before resting a firm hand on his eldest nephew's shoulder and trapping him with a final, piercing gaze that would have rivalled those of the eagles.

"I promised your mother that I would keep you both safe. Try to be more careful in future, for her sake more than your own."

Fili nodded, knowing full well of his uncle's loyalty to his sister, before his attention was drawn to the now stirring figure by his side as Kili let out a pained groan. As if a switch had been flicked on, his protective side emerged as he set about stroking his brother's hair soothingly and hushing him until he returned to his rest. With some relief, Fili noticed that the fever finally seemed to be dying down.

Fili hadn't even noticed that his uncle had left his side until a voice rang out from the entrance of the cave they were currently staying in - risking the sleep of every dwarf (and sole hobbit) in the cramped space - in order to issue a final instruction.

"Remember to keep a closer eye on that brother or yours. If he nearly kills himself again I'll be dragging him back to his mother by his ear."

Fili laughed quietly to himself before returning to his everlasting duty of watching over his younger brother. At some point in the night he must have drifted off however, for he was soon awoken, along with everyone else, by an excitable Kili who seemed to have instantly forgotten the scare he'd given everyone the previous day.

It seemed that keeping an eye on his little brother would prove to be a greater challenge than he'd previously imagined.


End file.
